Love Started
by BlindMaster
Summary: Un amor cruel, un destino insospechado. Marcas de dolor revelan lo que un ser humano puede llegar a hacer por algo tan trivial como "el Amor" unico Chap. triller algo psicologico


**love****Hurts**

**holas! Volví luego de muchas dificultades, no me fue bien este primer mes asi que espero que termine bien el segundo un One-Shot por el día de los enamorados (algo cruel!)**

**Nota **

**1. Palabras importantes entre COMILLAS**

**2. Recuerdos están en letra CURSIVA**

**3. Final de escena esta limitado por letra NEGRITA**

Con aquellas manillas en las manos… no podía hacer prácticamente nada, deseaba ser libre de sus ataduras y escapar de su captor, pero era imposible, ni un solo conjuro salía de su boca, por el simple hecho de que no había sonido, la magia no fluía … aquella era la prisión perfecta

Se asustaba cada día que pasaba sin ver a su captor, luchaba hasta quedar sin fuerzas, luego se desmayaba por horas hasta volver a la realidad, sus amigos tardaban demasiado, no quería pensar en que la habían abandonado. Lo último que recordaba era que en una batalla contra el hermano sangre, un fuerte golpe en su cabeza la dejo inconsciente, cuando recobro su conciencia estaba en esa habitación…

Se retorcía en el piso y luchaba por no caer presa de la locura, sus ojos se quemaban por el molesto brillo de la habitación, el cual era enteramente de color blanco, esto disminuía sus poderes enloqueciéndola…

Los días pasaron y sus muñecas tenían visibles marcas que estaba rojizas de tanto haber luchado contra su cautiverio, se canso de gritar sin conseguir el efecto deseado, sin comida ni agua… su organismo poco a poco se deterioraba consumiéndola… llego **hasta un punto en el que ya no soporto mas y desfalleció…**

_He buscado por toda la ciudad sin resultado alguno, mi habitación esta completamente desordenada con recortes de planos, imágenes en las paredes y muchas fotografías en distintos ángulos de lo sucedido aquel día en la "iglesia de la sangre", no hallo conexión alguna con la desaparición de Raven _

_Me dicen que lo olvide… pero no puedo, mi cabeza parece estallar, no he dormido en días y me alejo de mi deber, el resto de mi equipo esta preocupado… en especial Starfire a quien siento he decepcionado, veo una y otra vez las imágenes… no logro comprender como es que desapareció tan de repente _

_Por las noches me desvivo por buscarla, golpeando a todos los criminales hasta hacerles soltar pistas que me lleven hasta el paradero de Raven, no logro nada y me frustro cada día mas, me obsesiona…. y cada vez que paso por su habitación me lleno de ira_

"_no es tu culpa Robin"_

_Las palabras de mi novia tratan de calmarme, pero no son lo que necesito, le falle a la persona que creía en mi, defraude a toda una ciudad y me engañe a mi mismo al creer que podría ser un buen líder, he perdido a dos __**amigos y no creo poder soportar mas**_

"despierta"

Una voz le insistía desde lo mas profundo de su mente, llamándola insistentemente, mas ella no deseaba escuchar, se resigno a morir y simplemente se dejo llevar por el sueño profundo que la adentraba mas y mas al reino de las sombras

"vuelve amiga Raven"

Mas no escuchaba los ruegos y suplicas que vinieran del exterior, le dolía el alma y creía que solo la muerte aplacaría aquel sentir

"…por favor Raven"

La agonía de estar encerrada y haber sido maltratada la dejo sin su conexión terrenal, vio lo que era el ser humano y lo que este era capaz de hacer, maldita humanidad a la que trato de adaptarse, no pensó que llegaría hasta ese extremo

"hermanita... vuelve"

Cuando Cyborg la encontró… ni siquiera el pudo reconocerla, la piel color purpura ahora era blanca, tan blanca que traslucía en la noche, aquellos ojos ahora estaba completamente negros, su pelo estaba completamente calcinado, en aquel callejón ella yacía botada como basura en medio de suciedad cubierta tan solo con un pedazo de tela, la levantaron, de inmediato los médicos y miles de personas se arremolinaron para ver **como un héroe había sufrido las consecuencias de proteger la ciudad **

En aquella oscuridad recibía golpes sin saber siquiera de donde venían, luchaba a ciegas lanzando firmes estocadas con su bastón, esperando atinar con algo de suerte, mas aquel asesino era demasiado rápido

-tus emociones han frenado tus movimientos.- la voz del asesino son como dagas, deseo tenerlo entre mis manos y acabar con el de una vez por todas

-sal maldito cobarde!.- le grite lleno de impotencia e ira - enfréntame! .-

Retaba, pero el solo eludía mis palabras mientras jugaba conmigo, me concentre y cuando vi el resplandor de la "X" amenazante queriendo acabar con mi humanidad logre saber en donde se escondía

Lance mi bastón y este impacto directamente en el rostro de "Red X" quien se oculto todo este tiempo en las vigas del techo de aquel inmenso deposito, corrí para capturarlo pero el sabia mis movimientos, se adelanto y comenzó nuestra lucha, adivine cada uno de sus golpes, quien sea que se haya puesto ese traje lo pagaría muy caro

-donde esta Raven! Donde esta! – le interrogue mientras sostenía mi bastón apretando su cuello, casi sin dejarle respirar, de haber querido lo hubiera asesinado ahí mismo, mas le solo rio de forma grosera e irrespetuosa

-- estaba loco, aquel era un demente

-eres tan ingenuo…"héroe"- su reacción me sorprendió tanto que sin darme cuenta el mercenario usando sus dos pies me empujo hasta impactarme en una de las vigas del aquel deposito

-eres solo un humano... uno con deseos y esperanzas... pero detrás de todas esa mediocridad.. se oculta alguien totalmente distinto -

Aun me dolía la espalda pero eso no me impidió volver a arremeter contra el, sus palabras me daban asco, quería acallarlo para siempre y nada me detendría ahora

-cállate!- grite y al verlo ahí le di un fuerte golpe…. con el que logre despojarlo de su mascara

A un principio se cubrió hasta que volvió a reír y a hablar incoherencias que logre escuchar a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro aun

-… uno nunca sabe lo que en verdad es... hasta que lo descubre, ¿o es que acaso has visto tu espalda?… si… la has visto, pero solo mediante un espejo-

Se levanto y vi gotas de sangre caer por el fuerte golpe que le propine, mis ojos se abrieron al verle la cara…

-como sabes que el espejo no te miente Richard…- al verlo… me vi a mi mismo, entonces lo comprendí…

Sabia desde un principio en donde estaba Raven, recordé su rostro… cuando la torture y veje brutalmente, solo yo conocía la verdad… pero en mi subconsciente creí que "Red X" era el que había capturado a mi compañera

Yo le hice todo aquello, la condene a una muerte eterna… no merecía seguir viendo, me puse de pie y vi que tenia puesto el traje de Red X… siempre fui mi mas grande enemigo, Slade gano… el me venció al final

Vi que tenia un arma en mi cinturón, lo tome entre mis manos, ella sufría y era mi culpa, cargaba con algo con lo que **siempre me perseguiría… debía terminar todo... debía terminar ahora**

-¿qué haces aquí Robin?-pregunto desde aquel abismo

- vine para despedirme y pedirte... que me perdones –

Ambas almas flotaba en el limbo de la eternidad, entre el cielo y el infierno, esperando pausadamente a que cualquiera de estos los eligiera liberándolos de su eterno sufrir

-te perdono…- dijo Raven quien logro tomar la mano de su líder y de esta unión estallo un leve destello, y sin ocultarse más… se vieron uno al otro

"hermosa"

Así la describió al verla, sus cuerpos sin ropas flotaban tranquilamente en un lugar en donde solo ambos estaban

"hermoso"

Raven al fin veía el rostro de su líder sin aquel odiado antifaz, le conmovió al ver que de ahí brotaban unas lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento, mas no fue su culpa

-.. te seguiré siempre, no importa a donde vayas.. yo iré contigo..- Robin la sujeto con fuerza y ella al fin…. luego de tanto dolor y sufrimiento sintió algo cálido en su corazón, un alivio que la inundo liberando una luz que terminó por consumirlos.. y luego de muchos años .. **luego de muchos siglos... ella volvió a ser feliz **

Starfire lloraba la pérdida de su líder y único amor, también el resto del equipo veía con mucho pesar la muerte de dos compañeros

Nada parecía estar claro, nunca supieron lo que en verdad sucedió, aunque todo indicaba que Robin no pudo más con su sentimiento de culpa y terminó por suicidarse

Los rumores crecían cada día, las leyendas urbanas se acrecentaban, pasaron años y aun se hablaba de un hecho extraño, había una sombra en Jump City, una sombra al que los criminales conocían como "Nightwing"

Una noche, cuando Starfire hacia su patrulla nocturna, vio a un oscuro cuervo… presintió algo en aquella ave y la siguió, aunque al querer acercársele esta desapareció, miro hacia el **cielo estrellado.. una tormenta se avecinaba… al fin lograba comprender, ellos aun seguían ahí **

**THE-END**

**Una historia bizarra para el día de "san Valentín" (bah!) que les hará pensar un poco, la trama la deciden ustedes, aunque esta claro lo que intento demostrar, si no se entiende solo déjenme un reviewn y bueno responderé sus dudas **

**Hay de todo este mes, Ben 10 (Bwen), Avatar (Zutara-Taang), iCarly (Cam), Harry Potter (HermioneXDraco) y Teen Titans (RavenXRobin), asi que no se pierdan mis actualizaciones**

**Siguiente actualización: Harry Potter**

Dejen reviewns!


End file.
